1. Field of the Invention
Present invention is directed toward the attachment of retracting device to a web strap or MOLLE system found on Military and Tactical vests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable Tethering Devices currently are being attached to a person through use of common art attachment mechanisms such as Snap Clips, Velcro Straps, Pin Mounting Systems, Bracket Mounting devices and Belt Clipping devices. Examples of these retractable devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,519, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,776, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,684, all to Salentine and Collin, and all assigned to Hammerhead Industries, Inc., the same assignee as the present application.
The MOLLE vest system was first introduced around 1997, but it did not see widespread use until after the Sep. 11, 2001 attacks when it was used by U.S. troops serving in Afghanistan and, later, Iraq. MOLLE (pronounced MOLLY as in the female name) is an acronym for MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment. It is used to define the current generation of load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States armed forces, especially the United States Army, and its use is also growing in the British Army in the form of the Osprey Modular systems. The system's modularity is derived from the use of Pouch Attachment Ladder System (PALS) webbing, which can comprise a grid of grid of webbing used to attach smaller equipment onto load-bearing platforms, such as vests and backpacks. It was first used on MOLLE rucksacks, but is now found on a variety of tactical equipment, such as the American Improved Outer Tactical Vest, Interceptor body armor, USMC Improved Load Bearing Equipment backpack and Modular Tactical Vest. It is used to attach items such as holsters, magazine pouches, radio pouches, knife sheathes, and other gear. A wide variety of pouches are commercially available, allowing soldiers to customize their kit. This method of attachment has become a standard for modular tactical gear, replacing the click and stick system used in the earliest modular vest systems (which is still in use with most Western police departments).
For some military and tactical applications, a Velcro strap that loops can be used to attach accessories, with the strap cinches around the web strap of the MOLLE system on tactical vests. In other arrangements, snap clips are used. Both of these mount systems allows for the retracting device to pivot from the person's body in the extended direction of the gear, thereby minimizing line/cable wear and resistance. One disadvantage of the above listed mounting systems is that the retracting device is hung from the mounting position, and may have an undesirable dangle length and excessive movement of the gear when not in use. These systems may require further mechanisms to further secure the gear to the person.
A rotating mount, such as a rotating belt clip is desirable from minimizing the dangle length of the retractor and undesirable movement of the gear when not in use. The disadvantage of most belt clip mounting systems is that they are not secure enough for the extreme tactical environment so as not to come dislodged.
Further, any such mount that is semi-permanently affixed, usually takes too much time and effort to install or remove. A disadvantage of current art belt clipping devices is that they restrict the ability for the retracting device to pivot in the direction of cable extension, thereby causing excessive resistance and cable flexing or fatigue which results in reduced overall life of the product.
Belt Clipping, pinning and Bracketing Systems are desirable to reduce the dangle length and gear movement. However, if they are a fixed mount with no rotating feature they will cause excessive line/cable wear and resistance when using the gear away from the body. Furthermore, due to the design of the MOLLE system, most of these mounts if they are easy to install are not secure enough or they are simply too difficult to install.